Total Drama Mystery Dungeon: Heroes of Time
by skittykat501
Summary: Join Noah, Dawn, and Dave as the explore the Pokemon world while looking for the other Total Drama people and working as a rescue team named team Destiny for The Glide leader: Vespiqueen. Meet other Pokemon teams as Team Destiny saves the Pokemon World! The story will be better than the summery!
1. So That Happened

**Author's Note: I couldn't think of a great ways for Noah to go into the Pokémon world so were stuck with this. Sorry!**

**All rights go to there owners. I would name them but I'm to lazy.**

* * *

><p>After Noah competed Total Drama things were pretty boring in his hometown since barely anyone watched the show. Noah just finished Pokémon X and there was nothing new to do. It was summer so there isn't school to worry about. In other words there was nothing to do.<p>

So Noah thought, "Maybe I can replay one of my Pokémon Games".

Noah ran up stairs to his room where he kept his games. He opened one of his bedroom drawers and inside was Pokémon games of all kinds for all kinds of consoles, Wii, 3DS, Gameboy, even some Pokémon DVDs were in there! But there was also something in there that Noah hadn't seen before, a golden 3DS game card that read "Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Heroes of Time.

" I don't remember buying that… nor seeing a trailer for it."

Not knowing what it was Noah decided to try it out. He grabbed his 3DS and sat down on the couch. He inserted the gold card and it immediately went in to the game. The game opened up into a survey like the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Something. Noah answered each question truthfully whether he liked it or not. The 3DS started shaking and got out of Noah's hands. It stopped and it just lay on the floor.

"What the-"

Just before Noah could finish his sentence a giant flash from the 3DS engulfed him and he fell into a portal. As he down the portal he thought he saw two other people. A pale, blonde girl with a green sweatshirt and a boy who looked a lot like him but had black hair and a teal sweater-vest. In the real world the 3DS was still on the ground and stopped moving. The golden card dissolved into thin air.

**First Chapter! Yay! Short but still. It's all going up from here! See what happens next time on Total Drama Mystery Dungeon: Heroes of Time.**


	2. I Know What You Are But What Am I?

**Author's note: I made all the Total Drama people know each other. Enjoy!**

**All rights go to there owners**

* * *

><p>Noah woke up in a dizzy haze staring at the sky. When he tried to get up he felt a pain in his head.<p>

" I must have banged my head on something" He said

" Yes, on me!" A voice said.

Startled Noah was startled and looked behind him to see a piplup with a bump on its head. Noah yelled " A TALKING PIPLUP!?"

" A piplup? I'm a human! Name's Dave!"

" Dave?" Noah pondered for a bit then said " Wait, you're the boy that replaced me on Total Drama!"

" What?!" Dave replied " Noah? Why are you a snivy?"

Noah gave Dave a confused look and looked at his hands. They were small and green. " Whoa! I am a snivy!" He turned to Dave and said "And you're a piplup!"

Dave took a look at his hand and saw a light blue flipper. "That's so… AWESOME! I'm a Pokémon!"

" How did you come to this world?"

" I don't know. I was playing with one of my friends then the next thing I knew I was here and you fell on top of me!" Dave yelled

" I came when I tried to play a 3DS called Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Heroes of time"

Dave looked at Noah like he was crazy " Impossible. I own every Pokémon game and never have I herd that."

Noah replied " Me nether, it was gold and just appeared in my drawer of Pokémon games."

" Ah! Maybe that's why we came here. It must be destiny both of us came here! Maybe the winds of fate brought you that card and for you and me to team up and do something amazing in the Pokémon world! Maybe the other Total Drama players came as well thanks to you Noah! Maybe-"

Up in the sky a pelipper flew overhead with a messenger bag filled with newspapers and one in it talons. It yelled "MAIL!" And dropt it right on Dave's head. Of course Dave replied

" OUCH!"

With a smirk on his face Noah said " And maybe it was destiny that you got hit by a newspaper." He took the paper from the ground and opened it. " Like people like us would do something amazing. We were just on a TV show. That's probably the only amazing thing we will ever do." Dave recovered and read an article on the newspaper behind Noah's very small shoulder.

" 'Vespiquen's rescue teams save a group of young paras from a evil pyroar on Crystal Bridge.'"

Noah was looking at the rescue teams" 'Team Buggy: Ledyba and Venonat. Team Sky: Natu and Spearow. Team: Ice Ice Baby-"

" Ha!"

"'Vanilite and Smoochum. Team Flame: Torchick and Litleo. Team Draco: Axew and Dratini. Team Moon: Zorua and Houndour. Team Sun: Gothita and Wynaut. Team Awesome: Skitty (a skitty), Ally (an eevee), Emo Crys (an umbreon), and Laney (a Delphox). Vespiquen's right claw Pokémon Chatot. Team Awesome's interns Mattews (a Raichu) and Henry (a Meowth). Last but not least, a new girl without a team who is a ralts named… whoa.

Dave wondered why Noah stopped and asked" What's wrong?". Noah shoved the newspaper into Dave's beak.

" Look at this! You were right! A Total Drama person did come! That ralts is Dawn!" Dave took the newspaper, rolled it up, and then slapped Noah with it.

Noah rubbed his cheek " You do know that since I'm a grass type and you're a water type that was a bad idea. Right?" Dave looked at the rolled up newspaper and then to Noah. Then he said

"Sorry Noah. I have just been a Pokémon for five minuets.". Noah got up and said

" Actually, this is a good thing"

"How Noah?"

"Since Dawn doesn't have a team and she is the only other Total Drama person, maybe we can make our own rescue team and we all can find our way back to our world!"

Dave un-rolled the newspaper and looked again. " Um… Noah, read page 3 in the newspaper" Noah took the newspaper and became wide-eyed.

"' Dawn being a human, every one wants her to be part of there team. She hasn't decided yet but so far it looks like she is leaning towards a team outside the glide called 'Team Dark World'! Dave! We have to hurry! I don't like the sound of Team Dark World and we need to get Dawn!"

Dave and Noah ran in a direction until Dave said " Wait. Where is the Glide?"

"We follow the sign that says ' Vespiquen's Glide'" Noah said pointing to a sign.

"Oh"

* * *

><p><strong>Will Dave and Noah make it to the Glide before Dawn goes to Team Dark World? What is Team Dark World's purpose? Find out next time on Total Drama Mystery Dungeon: Heroes of Time!<strong>


	3. Meeting New Friends

**Author's note: Welcome back! I thought of a theme for this fan fiction! One of the Pokémon Themes but instead of "Battle Dimension" its " Heroes of Time". I made Noah be totally into Pokémon because wynaut? (See what I did there?!). All rights go to their owners, blah, blah, blah, and blah, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>{Theme}<p>

On a road, far from home

But you don't have to feel alone,

Brave and strong, together we will be…

It's our destinty!

We will be heroes!

We can change the world if we try!

I go where you go,

Forever friends, you and I!

We will be heroes!

Heroes of Time

POKÉMON!

{End theme}

Noah and Dave were running through a forest when Dave just thought of something " Noah…"

"Yes Dave"

"If we are in a forest why hasn't any Pokémon attacked us?"

Noah looked at Dave then said, "I wish you didn't say that"

Then out of nowhere a tyrunt and a cranidos came and started to attack them! They both screamed.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" And started running until Noah also thought of something.

"WAIT A SECOND! We are Pokémon! And our types have an advantage over them! Why are we running?!"

" Because were used to running from Chris' mutant animals"

Noah then slapped Dave and yelled " WELL THIS AIN'T TOTAL DRAMA! THIS. IS. **_POKÉMON!"_**. Noah then turned around to face the tyrunt and cranidos " IT'S VINE WHIP TIME!" Noah then leaped to the tyrunt and cranidos-

WARNING!~ This part has been taken out due to the graficness~WARNING!

The tyrunt ran off with scratches while holding a fainted cranidos and Noah was gasping with his blood red eyes. Dave was watching behind Noah and was petrified with fear. "N- No- Noah!?"

Noah's became normal again and turned around to face Dave. "Um… sorry 'bout that. I take my Pokémon seriously."

Dave shoke his head and said" I can tell! That would have been awesome during the doge ball challenge in season one. Yes, I watched that. You were my favorite player! Why didn't you do that during then?"

Noah shrugged and said" I don't know, maybe because I didn't care. Can't argue with that, right?"

" Good point."

" Anyway, we need to hurry to-"

Before Noah could finish his sentence a voice said " To Vespiquen's Glide?"

Dave asked "What was that?"

A dratini and axew came out of a bush and Axew said " We are Team Draco of Vespiquen's Glide! We can take you there if you tell us who you are."

Noah started "I'm Noah and this is Dave."

Axew was about to say something until Dratini interrupted " Hey! Did you guys come from the human world ?! Dawn keeps talking and talking and talking and-" Axew slapped him " Talking about some people on something called Total Drama and two of them were named Dave and Noah!"

Dave was surprised "That's us!"

Axew grabbed Noah and Dratini grabbed Dave and they ran off. They kept running until they stopped at a weird tent with a vespiquen head, a grate in front, a grate blocking the entrance of it, and a sign that said 'Vespiquen's glide'.

Axew let go of Noah. "This is it, Vespiquen's glide".

Dratini says " If you want to go in, you need to step on the grate."

Dave and Noah look at the grate. Noah is the first to say "Alright." He steps on it and hears a boys voice say "POKEMON DETECTED! THE FOOT PRINT IS SNIVY'S! I SENCE ANOTHER POKEMON! IF THEY WILL PLEASE STAND ON THE GRATE!"

Dave goes on and the boy's voice says "POKEMON DEDECTED! THE FOOTPRINT IS PIPLUP'S!" it stops for a moment, then says "YOU MAY ENTER!" The grate goes up. Dave, Noah, Dratini, and Axew go inside.

As they go inside they see a variety of Pokémon, Drilbur, sylveon, croagunk, zorua, litleo, and…

Noah got Dave and said " Look, Dave! It's Dawn!" They look at a ralts talking to a Mandibuzz, Victreebel, and Swoobat.

Dave says "That must be Team Dark World."

"Yeah, lets go" Says Noah as they walk towards her. Team Dark World has left.

Noah is the first to talk " So, you must be Dawn."

Dawn turns around to face Dave and Noah and says " Yes Dave and Noah."

Dave is surprised " How the heck did you know it's us?!"

" I have watched Total Drama ever since it came out and after I was on. Through the T.V I could since your auras."

Noah says "Wow! Is that possible?"

Dawn continues "Well, no. I recognized your voices."

Dave turns disappointed "Oh, logic kicks in"

Dawn says "Let me guess, you want me to join you guys as a team?"

Noah and Dave look at her surprised. Noah speaks first " How the heck did you know that?!"

Dawn shrugs "…Lucky guess."

Dave shakes his head "So will you?!"

Dawn smiles "Of course!"

Noah asks " Just like that?!"

Dawn looks confused. "Why wouldn't I?"

Dave says " The newspaper says that you're leaning towards Team Dark World!"

Dawn starts to laugh "Why would I join that team? I have seen the things they do, they only care about themselves. Besides, I rather be on a team with people, or Pokémon, that I'm already acquainted with."

Noah says "Just one last question, when did you get here?"

Dawn says " A day ago. I became famous when I told everyone I was human at one point and Team Dark World just started stalking me!"

Dave shivers "Creeps. How do we become a team?"

Dawn points to a door " We speak to Glide Master Vespiqueen."

Dave says "Alrighty then, lets go!"

Dawn, Dave and Noah go into the door and see Team Awesome talking to Vespiqueen. Skitty is talking to Vespiqueen "…the paras are safely home and the Oren berries are delivered."

Vespiqueen bows in thanks "Thank you Team Awesome" Sees Dave, Noah, and Dawn "Oh, hello Dawn and friends"

Team Awesome looks behind them to see the piplup, snivey, and ralts. Ally says "Oh! You guys need something? We're just finishing up!"

Dave is the first to speak "We want to join as a Rescue Team."

Everyone (Besides Dawn and Noah) looks at Dave surprised. Skitty then says " Well, the more the better!"

Vespiqueen nods "Indeed" She turns to Dave, Noah, and Dawn "To start, we need a Team Name."

Dave, Dawn, and Noah look at each other. They didn't think about a team name! Dawn was saying Team Peace and Dave was saying Team Dave is the greatest. Noah just stood to the side thinking. Then one popped into his mind. Without thinking he blurted out " TEAM DESTINY!"

Everyone looks at Noah. Dave and Dawn agree.

"No complaints."

"Sounds fine to me."

Vespiqueen says "So, Team Destiny?"

Dawn, Dave, and Noah all say "Yes"

Vespiqueen says " Alright" She moves to a bookshelf and takes out an empty scroll and writes 'Team Destiny" in it "This will serve as your report scroll to mark your achievements and level. Your are right now Copper level."

Dave asks "How many levels are there?"

" There are eight levels. Copper, Bronze, Silver, Gold, Super, Mega, Diamond, and the highest level, Sapphire."

Laney then says "Team Awesome is the only team in this glide with Sapphire level!"

Vespiqueen then says "One last thing." She holds up a bag "One of you has to be the official bag holder!"

Toxsa gloomily says " I was chosen to be it for Team Awesome…" He holds up a bag.

Noah, Dave, and Dawn look at each other. They decided not to have Dawn do it out of courtesy (Without actually thinking about what Dawn is thinking) and to decide who…

**1 hour of ties in Rock, Paper, Scissors later.**

"Rock!" Noah shouts

"Paper!" Dave shouts

"Scissors!" Both shout. "SHOOT!" They both do Rock.

Noah becomes annoyed and angry " Aw, COME ON! That was the 30th time we tied!"

"You know what!?" Screams Dave " Lets just let the others decide! Hey guys-" They realize that everyone left the room and left them a note.

Noah picks the note up and reads it " 'While you two were 'battling' we decided that Dawn is going to be the bag holder.'"

Dave and Noah are quiet, until Dave breaks up the silence "…Should we meet back up with them?"

"Sure." Dave and Noah exit the room to meet back up with Dawn and Team Awesome, who are in the mess hall.

…

A raspy girl voice speaks "…So, there are more humans in the Pokémon world." She twiddles her…feathers "…We will just have to get to them before Team Destiny do."

…

An electrike and a tauros are walking through a grassy plain. The electrike is quite annoyed.

" COME ON! ARE WE THERE YET!?" Yells the tauros.

"IF WE WERE THERE YET WE WOULD STOP WALKING NOW WOULDN'T I?!"

As the two Pokémon argue, the have no Idea they are being watched, by a wild Pokémon, Dragonite.

* * *

><p><strong>OMA! Who is this mysterious Pokémon? We can all probably tell who it is. What will Team Destiny do with their new friends Vespiqueen and Team Destiny? Who are this tauros and electrike? What will become of them? Find out next time on Total Drama Mystery Dungeon Heroes of Time! P.S: OMA means Oh My Arceus.<strong>


	4. New Recruits!

**Sorry for not updating sooner but I have plans for other fan fictions. But now I'm updating so… Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>{Theme}<p>

On a road, far from home

But you don't have to feel alone,

Brave and strong, together we will be…

It's our destiny!

We will be heroes!

We can change the world if we try!

I go where you go,

Forever friends, you and I!

We will be heroes!

Heroes of Time

POKÉMON!

{End theme}

Noah and Dave shared a room while Dawn was in the room next door. Skitty was outside with Henrey and a newly recruited a luxray named Sydney.

"Thanks for joining Sydney."

"Yeah, after the take down in Dramio Plains I think it's about time for me to stop being a solo rescuer."

"Ok. You want to help me and Henrey wake up the newbie team?"

"Sure"

The three turn to the doors and yell at the same time "WAKE UP!"

Dawn calmly wakes out of her room. Skitty says "Aww, that was boring!"

Then the three hear a crash in the boy's room and Dave yelling "Ouch! Noah you landed on me again!"

"It's not my fault!"

Skitty bangs on the door "GUYS! GET OUT HERE! WE"RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR TODAY'S BRIEFCASE!"

Henrey taps Skitty's tiny shoulder "Um, you mean briefing not briefcase."

Skitty throws a brick at him "I don't care!"

Noah and Dave come out. Sydney says "Finally! Now come on!"

Sydney grabs Dave's flipper, Skitty grabs Dawn's white arm, and Henrey grabs Noah's vine…err… arm, and drags them to the lobby where the rest of the teams were.

Vespiqueen's second- claw Pokémon Chatot starts screeching "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? WE WERE GOING TO START A HALF-HOUR AGO! SQUACK!"

Skitty says "Hey! Not my fault these newbies woke up late."

Vespiqueen says "Please calm yourselves. We are going to start."

The Pokémon go to their places. Vespiqueen continues "Alright, Team Buggy; inspect nightmare field. Team Sky; Demon Forest. Team Ice Ice Baby-"

Dave laughed "Ha! Ice Ice Baby!"

"-Spiral Cavern. Team Flame; Emerald Cave. Team Draco; Tempest Sky. Team Moon; Wild Lake. Team Sun; Metal Volcano. Team Awesome; Do whatever dungeon you like-"

Noah asks " Why does Team Awesome get to do whatever dungeon they like?"

Zorua, from Team Moon says " They're a Sapphire rank team. Sapphire rank teams can do whatever job they want or choose not to do a job at all and just explore a dungeon for fun."

Vespiqueen continues "Team Destiny; Go to Dramio Plains. Pokémon have been reporting yells and screams from there. But first…" Vespiqueen calls for Team Sun. "Can you two show Team Destiny around Rainbow Town before you go?"

Gothita and Wynaut say "Yes mam!"

**_In Rainbow Town_**

"So," Asks Dave "What exactly is Rainbow Town?"

Gothita replies, "Rainbow Town is the town near our glide so we get most of our supplies from here. Lets tour around."

Wynaut points to a shop with two kecleon, one green and one purple. "There is the Kecleon Brothers shop where ,if you go to the green one, you can get seeds, berries, and other important items. If you go to the purple one, you can buy TMs and orbs."

Wynaut points to shop with an Ariados "That there is the gift maker. Ariados can make gifts for rescue teams to give wild Pokémon to befriend them."

Gothita points to a shop with a Chestnaught "That's the Box buster. Sometimes you can find boxes in dungeons. Chestnaught can open them."

Wynaut points to a box "That's a deposit box. You can store money and items in it as long as there is one. They can sometimes be found in dungeons."

Gothita points to a shop with a Slowking and Slowbro, "That's the move brothers. Go to Slowking to remember a move, and to Slowbro to forget a move."

Wynaut points to a dojo with a Machamp in front of it. "That's the dojo we use for training."

Gothita points to a shop with a Conkeldurr. "Conkeldurr is the town builder. We go to him when we need something repaired or something built."

Wynaut finished "That's all the main buildings of Rainbow Town. I recommend going to the shop before going to Dramio Plane." Wynaut and Gothita run off.

Dave shouts back at them "Wait! How are we supposed to buy anything?!"

Dawn searches the bag "Hey guys! Look!" The three look into the bag to find three badges, 2000 poke, a pink bow for Dawn, a red scarf for Dave, and a blue neck bandana for Noah.

"That was convenient." Noah says as he puts the bandana on his neck. The others put their accessories on and Team Destiny walk to the Kecleon shop.

"Hello!" Says the green Kecleon, "What can I get you?"

Dave and Dawn let Noah shop since he knows what all the items do. Noah bought 6 Oren berries, 3 Reviver seeds, and 3 full heals.

"Alright, lets go!" Yells Dave as he runs towards the exit.

"Wait for us!" Dawn And I yell as wen run after him.

**_At Dramio Plane, Floor 7_**

Dave and Dawn are huffing and puffing and Dave says "That was (Gasp) Harder then I thought!"

Noah comes up to the floor with a few scratches "Look, were the ones battling, so yes, it will be har-"

His sentence is cut off by two familiar screams "AAAAH! DRAGON!" An electrike and a tauros run towards them and hide behind them, 'GET IT! GET IT! GET IT!"

All of Team Destiny recognized them. "Mike? Lighting?"

The two nod. "I'm Mike." Says the electrike.

"And I'm sha-Lighting!" says the tauros.

A dragonite Comes out of the tall grass "DRRAAAGO!"

The two shiver in fear "And that's the dragon!"

Dawn asks urgently "What is that?"

Noah says worried "That's a dragonite!"

The Dragonite looks at the group and they all yell "RUUUUN!"

We start running and the dragonite follows. Noah yells to Dawn "Do you know any Fairy type moves?!"

"I don't know! I'll try!" She turns around and yells "Disarming voice!"

A powerful purple ring forms around her mouth and heads towards the dragonite. Direct hit! But the dragonite isn't done yet! It tackles Dawn and Dave and grabs Noah leaving Mike and Lighting.

"Help… me" Noah says with struggle.

"Oh crap! What do we sha-do?!" Asks Lighting.

"I think we need, we need to fight it" Replies Mike.

"But I'm used to wrestling not fighting! Plus why would I help those runts?" Lighting says.

Mike ignores Lighting and does Spark. It hits dragonite releasing Noah. Noah does Vine Whip but dragonite stopped it with a wing attack. The dragonite tackled Noah and turns to face Lighting.

"Uh… Sha-what's up?" says Lighting awkwardly. The dragonite is about to do a Thunder punch. Lighting is bracing himself for impact.

But it doesn't hit him.

He slowly opens his eye, and is shocked. Mike had intervened and took the hit! Mike was laying on his side in front of Lighting. Lighting asked "Wha-why did you do that?!"

Mike said "Unlike you Lighting, I'm nice. I would help any one." Lighting was still confused. He looked up to see the dragonite coming in for another shot. But Lighting was faster. Lighting used Horn Attack over and over until the dragonite ran away.

"…What the sha-heck did I just do?!" yelled Lighting. He turned around to see his fainted friends. "…Now what?"

He heard a girls voice behind him "What the Arceus happened here?"

Lighting turned to see Skitty, Ally, Sydney, and Henrey. "Do you guys know these guys?"

Team Awesome nodded and helped Lighting carry the fainted party back to the Glide.

**At Vespiquen's Glide.**

The Glide's nurses, Blissey and Audino, were tending to Team Destiny and Mike while Lighting was talking to Vespiquen, Chatot, and Team Awesome in Vespiquen's room.

"Wait. Sha-What?" Said Lighting

"Yes, with Team Awesome's report I think you and Mike would be a remarkable rescue team!" Says Vespiquen.

"Yeah!" Skitty yells "You were awesome against that dragonite.!"

Lighting continues "Yeah well-"

Mike and Team Destiny came into the room and cut him off. "Hello!" Says Mike.

"Mike! Guess what!" Matthews says "Miss. Vespiquen wants you along with Lighting to form a rescue team!"

Team Destiny cheers and Dave happily yells "YAY! If Mike says yes we won't be the only team that has former humans!"

Mike is happy to "Well, I say yes if it means finding Zoe. What about you Lighting?"

Lighting looks down as he thinks. "…Well, I am awesome and it would be cool to find more Total Drama people! And help more Pokémon!"

Everyone looks at Lighting. Dawn says "That was unexpected."

Lighting sees everyone looking at him "Sha-what? It's good to feel like the hero for once instead of the villain."

"So it's settled!" Mike shook Lighting's hoof.

"Well, you need a team name and one of you to be the bag holder." Says Noah.

Lighting says "I'll hold the bag because of my strong bull-like body. And I have a team name."

The Pokémon start guessing

Noah: Team Lighting?

Dave: Team Lighting is Awesome?

Dawn: Team I'm Better Than You?

Lighting yells "Sha-NO!" he looks at Mike and says "Team Miking!"

Everyone looks at Lighting and question him "Miking?"

Lighting explained "It's Mike and Lighting combined. Miking."

Skitty ran to Lighting and put a paw up "Yeah! High five for combining words!" She and Lighting high paw/hoofed.

Mike asked "Why Miking?"

Lighting explained further "Well, there are 2 reasons I picked that name. 1: We barely have any thing in common. 2: Were the only ones on our team."

Mike thought for a moment then said "Okay then! Team Miking it is!"

Vespiquen grabs a scroll and puts down the name. "You guys are copper level. Just like Team Destiny."

Team Destiny leave the room while Vespiquen is saying to Team Miking "Now, in your bag there is two badges, 2000 poke, a yellow scarf for Lighting and a green one for Mike."

Vespiqueen continued her speech while Team Destiny went to get something to eat. Noah looked back at Lighting and Mike and thought to himself 'I wonder where were going to find the rest of the Total Drama contestants.

…

An Eevee, Fletchling, Mienfoo, and a Misdreavus surrounded by a bunch of Flygon and Tyrantrum. The eevee speaks "Guys! I think were dead!"

The Misdreavus replies "N-No. Someone's going to find us…right?"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter done! I'm a sucker for corny 'bad guy becomes good' shows so sorry if the Lighting becoming nice is odd. Hey! If you can guess who the eevee, fletchling, mienfoo, and misdreavus are then I'll make a shout out to you! You must review the answers before I update (Which will be a long time) and have all four Pokémon. Until next time!<strong>


End file.
